The Ikana Chronicles: The Beginning
My name is Mata Ikana. I am a spirit; the Spirit of Life to be precise. This is the story of my father’s universe; the Great Spirit’s universe. To tell you this story, I need to start at the beginning, right? We now call it Mata Nui. Back then, it was nothing but chaos. Destruction. Oblivion… until my father descended into the desolate realm. A being of absolute power. A being of vast wisdom. A being that could face any trial. The Great Spirit. However, before he came to the universe, it was controlled by chaos. Well, if chaos is uncontrollable itself, then there was no control. All of the elements were completely beyond control’s grasp. Light was so fierce; it could pierce through your skin. Shadow was so dark; it could send you straight to oblivion. The forests were so thick; it could suffocate you. Fire was so overwhelming; it could even engulf your soul in flames. Water was so destructive; you would drown within seconds. The cosmos were so unstable; it was going to collapse. Time, the most fragile element, was the first to break. Time stopped. Everything stood still. The Great Spirit stepped down onto the universe. He observed his surroundings, looking at the chaos. Then, my father began to string them together, piece by piece, until each and every element was in its own area. He looked and saw some had greater amounts than others. Two to be exact. It was light and shadow that shocked him; these two elements were beyond time’s influence. They still wanted to cause chaos. He took half of each of them and placed them in their own realm. The Light Realm was created from the light, and the Shadow Realm was made from the shadow. But, these elements were extremely chaotic, so he needed someone else to handle them. To uphold the balance. The Great Spirit created my two elder brothers; Mata Nui, the Spirit of Light, and Mata Makku, the Spirit of Shadows. They were made to uphold the heaviest part of the balance. Even though light and shadow were balanced, there was still plenty in the universe hungry for chaos. Same with the others; he needed someone to balance these elements. So, he created the first seven living beings to walk upon the universe. They are known as the Elemental Sages. The Sage of Light, Ligexun, the Sage of Shadow, Hosurum, the Sage of Forest, Plinun, the Sage of Fire, Luxrif, the Sage of Water, Torentus, the Sage of Cosmos, Cosem, and the Sage of Time, Gruffei were the first original Elemental Sages. Now that he created the life, he needed to create death. And to uphold that balance, he entrusted it to me. My father then created me, Mata Ikana, the Spirit of Life. He then made the Spirit Realm. He told me that when someone dies, I would bring their soul to this realm. Only righteous souls. For the evil ones, I would take their soul and body to a cursed cavern he named the Forever Graveyard. As long as their bodies are there, they cannot leave the cave. They are actually connected to their body, not allowing them to move on. It was torture for them. My father told Mata Nui and Mata Makku that when they enter their realm, they cannot leave. He said that light and shadow were too destructive to even chance them being unbalanced. And time was too fragile to be unbalanced, so he had Gruffei come with the Great Spirit when he leaves. I was free to come and go out of the Spirit Realm, but only when someone has passed. After we all agreed to that, Mata Nui left for the Light Realm, Mata Makku left for the Shadow Realm, I left for the Spirit Realm, and the Great Spirit and Gruffei ascended to his realm. As my father sat on his throne, he snapped his fingers, and time restarted. The chaos was gone, and life had a new chance. The people rejoiced; dancing and celebration went on as far as the eye can see. The Great Spirit’s divine voice filled the universe. He spoke to the people: “This universe has been cleansed. I give it to you. Do with it what you wish. But I warn you, and only one time: this universe was a hell before I cleaned it. And I will not do it again. Try and destroy what I balanced and you will receive a fate much worse than death. Pass my warning down to your children, for I shall not repeat it again.” He then asked them this: “This realm needs a chosen element. I give you two choices. Light or shadow. Choose wisely.” Later on, a Matoran elder stepped up and merely said one word, “Light.” My father then made the universe a universe of light. It would be obvious that my father would name it after my brother, Mata Nui The Ikana Chronicles The Ikana Chronicles:Main Page 1. The Begining 2. The First Dark Era 3. Rise of Makuta 4. The Mask of Life 5. The Exorka 6. The Darkest Era 7. The Return of the Necross 8. When the Balance Falls Category:Stories